Chocolate
by arcadiandiamond
Summary: River and Amy take a trip by themselves while the Doctor's asleep. This would be the aftermath. Slight River/Eleven, but don't let that put you off. I don't think it should be an M, but... Paranoia, what more can I say?


**Machard is the most famous confectionary-producing planet in the known universe. That's the only bit of this story that's mine. Thankies. If you've got a chance, leave a review? It makes me feel loved C=**

The Doctor wandered through the Tardis, humming a tune salvaged from a dream and letting the last shreds of tiredness slip from his skin. He'd been asleep for almost forty hours straight, and was wondering what the girls had gotten up to in the meantime. As a Time Lord, he could recharge his proverbial batteries on the go, as long as he had any spare moments.

But the last trip had been anything but full of spare moments.

River had reached the Tardis first to have the doors slammed behind her, then threw the lever to send the ship spiralling into the vortex.

They'd all practically collapsed instantly, and crawled away to their rooms.

But now, a sense of infinite possibility creeping up on him again, like his schemes always did (and schemes meant trips and trouble), he had to find his travelling companions first. He suspected they'd have something to say about his plan. He also expected that they might have become bored while they recuperated and waited for him to wake up – he also slept like a log.

The console room was the Tardis' fulcrum and a bit of a bottleneck – it separated the bedrooms from the living quarters and places like the library and kitchen.

He had just passed through it, was at the top of the stairs out and reaching forward to push the door out of the way when –

The door burst open in a flurry of shouting, laughter and music.

He spun around, one hand steadying himself against the railings and the other going for his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He'd never imagined that the girls would put any plans they'd made into action.

The doors shut again with a bang, the noise gone as quickly as it had arrived.

The Doctor stared at River and Amy.

The two women sprawled across the floor, tangled up, were completely covered in chocolate.

Really.

Amy was wearing tight, short shorts and the outlines of strappy sandals clung to her feet. As the Doctor watched, she pulled her long, baggy jumper that had been clinging oddly to her skin over her head and chucked it at the corner, shrugging her shoulders in relief. She then began licking the chocolate off one of her hands and licking her lips.

River – who had only one ballet flat on and who was wearing skinny jeans that were very, very tight – watched her and laughed softly. Amy looked back towards her and collapsed hysterically in a complete counterpoint to River's initial amusement.

The Doctor still hadn't moved, at the top of the stairs.

River was the first to notice him, and poked Amy in the ribs.

"We've been rumbled, girl," she said in a low, carrying voice.

"So now we get a lecture on not flying the Tardis by ourselves? Or something." Amy shot back. She didn't pause long in her clear quest to clean her hand rather like a cat, and shot the Doctor a satisfied look, knowing he wouldn't be properly mad. She knew.

"I get that lecture a lot, actually," River chipped in, "There's no point knowing how to fly her if we can't go and satisfy our feminine cravings every once in a while, Doctor."

"You were asleep. We had no choice" Amy finished. She played the pity card ridiculously well, the Doctor thought, with that long red hair and slightly freckly, vaguely pale face. Seeing that she was getting result from her efforts to ingratiate herself, she grinned up at him, barely hiding her glee at being the cat that got the cream.

The Doctor stared at her, nonplussed, one eyebrow quirked.

Then he accepted that his position at the top of the stairs wasn't doing him any good in terms of appearing the scary Time Lord, and traipsed down them easily. His feet found their way instinctually, and landed him in front of the scanner. With both hands on the edge of the console, he leaned forward and studied the screen inquisitively.

"So you searched for 'really good chocolate' in the Tardis' records, and landed yourselves a month before I last visited… Ah. Machard. Well done, ladies."

"It worked!" Amy leaped at the teasingly amused tone in his voice indignantly and pouted at him from where she sat, cross-legged, on the floor. River looked up from her position, legs straight out in front of her, against the blue door, and raised an eyebrow. He only tutted – they were ganging up on him!

"I felt like I'd landed in heaven." Amy finished her comment with eyes that temporarily slid out of focus, and she sucked on her pinky finger thoughtfully. River rolled her eyes.

"Then it rained. Which, apparently, doesn't happen that often. And they all started singing and dancing and, er… Well, all fun and games, but we really were over chocolate by then," She flicked off her remaining shoe and watched it skitter across the floor. She seemed satisfied with the morning's adventures, and as innocent as the proverbial cloud.

Amy proffered the hand she hadn't been licking to the Doctor.

"Wanna try?"

River's eyes flicked across. Mischief lit up in one of their corners.

"I'll just go one day, after I've checked the weather first, thanks Amy" The Doctor rebuffed her lightly and leaned over to spin one of the dials before him. He came around closer to their side, and half-sat on the edge of the console, watching Amy and River.

"Well, we're out of the way from there now, at least" he said.

"You need punishing for not keeping chocolate on board" River told him. She'd risen from her spot on the floor almost silently, and dark, smudged footprints lead up to the main platform. Uncertainty flickered across the Doctor's face, apprehension, and finally horrified realisation, just as she launched herself at him.

He yelled amusingly, squirmed desperately in River's grip that now had his wrists – she was also trying to stand on his feet to keep him from kicking – and then burst out into laughter at being attacked, warm chocolate being pressed into his fresh clothes. Amy's triumphant, surprised cackle from somewhere below was the only thing that stopped River from kissing him then and there, and sharing the taste of that glorious planet's confectionary with him. She had his eyes as she let him go and shook, with a little difficulty, her chocolate hair out of the way – brunette suited her, the Doctor noted.

And then she was gone from his side, lent Amy a hand to get her off the floor, and the two, arm-in-arm, made to head back to their rooms to clean up.

The Doctor stared at them, slightly stunned.

"You know, I actually did have chocolate on this ship, before you two came along and ate it all!"

He turned back around in the way he was originally going and headed towards the library. He hadn't been completely beaten in his plans for the morning.


End file.
